Thirty Seconds with Green Furred Reindeer
by Taryn Streambattle
Summary: Zoro and Chopper's relationship, in a thirty-sentence prompt from penniless1. Nakamaship only, varied situations for each sentence.


**Summary:** Zoro and Chopper's relationship, in a thirty-sentence prompt from penniless1. Nakamaship only, varied situations for each sentence.

**Warnings:** Blood, gore, AU, indicated character death. Spoilers for Post-Arabasta Arc, Shabondy Archipelago Arc

**Setting:** Mostly set in Part I

**Rating:** **T** blood and indicated character death

**Characters: **Zoro and Chopper, mentions of Nami, Robin, and Usopp

**Note:** Number Twenty three largely inspired by this picture by the talented -syb. Note that some of her stuff is inappropriate for children and Paulie. Remove spaces and paste URL in a new window or tab. - http:/- syb. deviantart. com/art/Noble-Steed-216594092**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-san. Not me. :D

**Note- The Sequel:** NothingIWontGive has begun a fic based off this. She's expanding some of the themes listed here. Her story is http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/7393912/1/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty Seconds<strong>_

**1. Dugout ****  
><strong>

Chopper covered the injured swordsman with a spare blanket and prayed the storm would pass soon.

**2. Acoustic ****  
><strong>

All the Strawhats were loud, with the exception of Robin, but only Chopper's scream was potent enough to waken Zoro from a deep nap.

**3. Criminal**

The marines couldn't understand how a pet with only a 50 Beri bounty could break into their well-guarded prison all by himself then break back out with a heavily sedated Roronoa slung on his back.

**4. Native**

Robin saw how gently Zoro treated the reindeer compared with everyone else, nor did it escape her that Zoro was unafraid to knock Chopper around if the situation called for it or his nap was interrupted.

**5. Gesture**

No matter how dark the situation, when Zoro's heavy hand slipped onto his shoulder, Chopper felt new hope course through his body.

**6. Leeward**

A gust of wind was the only thing needed to knock the stunned, badly injured swordsman to the ground, but Chopper was there, supporting Zoro like the swordsman had supported him so many times.

**7. Disaster**

The bounty hunter knew his plan had gone horribly wrong when Roronoa lowered the reindeer's limp body to the ground and a crimson tongue licked the white blade, red eyes gleaming under the black bandana.

**8. Poppy**

The only shade of red Zoro was comfortable with after seeing so much blood in his life was the hue of Chopper's herbs and his pink hat.

**9. Hardening**

Three hundred thousand marines were nothing when they stood between him and the execution platform with Chopper at the top.

**10. Obey**

On rare days when Zoro kept his bandages on, Chopper knew he'd been sneaking alcohol.

**11. Surfeit**

After seeing the bill for damages done at the bar and his raised debt from Nami, Zoro decided three ounces of alcohol was all Chopper would ever need in his lifetime.

**12. Greybeard**

No one suspected that the old man living alone with his weird pet on the far side of the island was all that was left of the greatest pirate crew in the world.

**13. Betweentimes**

Naps and medical research were the usual time killers, but Chopper knew that if he asked just right Zoro would play nearly any game asked of him, after a certain amount of grumbling.

**14. Rasta**

An angry Chopper and Zoro working together were enough to convince the cult that Usopp was not, in fact, their sacrifice to the volcano king.

**15. Island**

Zoro clung to a barrel, ensuring for the thousandth time that the unconscious reindeer was safely perched on his shoulders.

**16. Whirlingly**

Why the heck Chopper had wanted dance lessons Zoro would never know.

**17. Hurricane**

Wind and rain, storm and fire wasn't enough to keep Chopper from a patient, especially when Zoro was there to watch his back.

**18. Learnt**

Chopper watched Zoro to learn how to be a man, Zoro learned how to read from medical textbooks and children's adventures when the rest of the crew was asleep.

**19. Neophyte**

Only a marine would be stupid enough to let his guard down around Chopper when she was preventing a dying Zoro from getting proper treatment.

**20. Mothering**

Zoro was surprisingly good at caring for a half-human half-reindeer with a cold; so good that Nami got jealous and raised his debt.

**21. Jumped**

The sea chilled his blood with its greed as Zoro leapt in to reclaim his rapidly sinking nakama.

**22. Windward**

His fur blew in the drafts as they meet for the first time in two years; nothing needs to be said as they slide into place next to each other and their eyes meet.

***23. Astride**

If Zoro can't carry himself, then Chopper will carry him- so into battle they go, the paralyzed swordsman no less determined to protect his nakama than his noble friend turned steed.

**24. Judicial**

Chopper judges Zoro as worthy of his admiration, Zoro sees Chopper as someone pure and innocent enough to die- or live- for.

**25. Encyclopedia**

Zoro can read Chopper like the reindeer reads medical texts.

**26. Tropical**

Chopper loves looking at all the flowers in the jungle, loves finding the deadly poisonous blossoms that can be used to heal- especially the ones with fuzzy green petals and silver stalks.

**27. Desert**

He didn't leave the unconscious reindeer trapped under the rock, not even when the cave shook and began to fall apart around him.

**28. Colony**

Chopper knew he was fully accepted as a member of the crew when Zoro gave him that small smirk, a smirk that constantly showed over the years, reminding Chopper again and again that no matter your past, no matter your demons, if you were a good person with a dream, this crew would have a place for you.

**29. Maroon**

Torn white cloth stained red lies on the counter as in a sudden twist of fate, it is Zoro who must play doctor and Chopper whose life is at stake.

**30. Banzai**

The third time Zoro has ever cried in his life is when the doctor proved to be still alive after a blow that would have killed the already wounded swordsman for certain had Chopper not shoved the swordsman out of the way and taken the blow himself.

* * *

><p>Now do you want to see that pic for 23- Astride? http: -syb. deviantart. com /art/Noble-Steed-216594092

And NothingIWontGive- http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/7393912/1/

Got a challenge for me? I'd like to see it! Just no yaoi or M rated stuff but everything else should be fine! TS


End file.
